Crown Clown and the Black Order's desicion
by Anti-Yaoi Fan
Summary: Once Allen was about to be announced as a general, Leverrie accused him of heresy. What will happen to Allen and the Black Order now without Allen?


After Allen Walker turned to the age of fifteen, he surpassed synchronization with his Innocence but, what came later was truly unexpected. When Allen was having Hevelaska check his Innocence he found out he was going to be a general. But because of his curse Leverrie and the Black Order denounced that Allen was a heretic that must be destroyed at any cost, which also started the Holy War.

When Allen heard that he was accused of heresy, he tried to escape into the ark in order to escape but found out it was sealed by the Crow's tailsman. He called for the noahs almost immediately, Jasdero and Road Kamelot came to Allen's aide from the Millennium Earl's once more redownloaded ark.

Lenalee was the first to come aside from Leverrie, she didn't want to let Allen escape; because somewhere in her heart she knew she loved him. So in the end, in order to escape he and Jasdero had to decapitate Lenalee. Allen felt very digusted with himself because he and Jasdero killed Lenalee. So then Lenalee's Innocence puntured his wound that Kanda inflicted him while fighting Kanda and Alma Karma, Jasdero destroyed it for the inconvenience it caused them.

From the hatred of Innocence after being stabbed by Innocence the noah from within Allen awoke and Crown Clown also evolved. It became a much more dangerous weapon than before . From time to time it would take over his consciousness, and bring forth the noah that called himself "Neah".

After they had escaped, the Black Order had paid tremendous amounts of money to find the exact location of the heretic, Allen and the noahs that are guarding him.

Once the Black Order found the location, Edo Japan; they set up new exorcists like Timonthy and Chaoji for defending the order while Kanda, Lavi, Miranda, Socaro, Cross, Kloud, bookman, and Marie went to Edo.

What they found there wasn't what they had expected...

There they were surrounded by at least a hundred of Akumas they never seen before. They looked exactly like a regular human being, but they are all cursed with the star, just like Allen's left eye. Just what is going on in Japan? Why is it so corrupted.

Then the ground gave out to reveal a ravine, Miranda had to use time recovery to keep them from being scrambled eggs. Just right after that Kanda thought he had seen Crown Clown in the debris that the erosion had caused. But it wasn't Allen who was there it was Road Kamelot the ninth discipline.

She had called out her noah, dream and entraped each and every of the exorcists the inside different chambers. And each of them and a noah, Allen or "Neah" was in the one with Cross he had destroyed his master; while then the noahs killed the exorcists and had their Innocence deprived of them.

Then road had released them from the chambers to have the level 5 akumas clean out the exorcist's corpses. The only surviving exorcist was Kanda, so the noahs imprisond him in the dark ark. The order knew nothing of what had happened in Edo, Japan. So they continued to find new exorcist but when they had found the first one; the Holy War had finally started. The new exorcist was Allen...

After Allen Walker turned to the age of fifteen, he surpassed synchronization with his Innocence but, what came later was truly unexpected. When Allen was having Hevelaska check his Innocence he found out he was going to be a general. But because of his curse Leverrie and the Black Order denounced that Allen was a heretic that must be destroyed at any cost, which also started the Holy War.

When Allen heard that he was accused of heresy, he tried to escape into the ark in order to escape but found out it was sealed by the Crow's tailsman. He called for the noahs almost immediately, Jasdero and Road Kamelot came to Allen's aide from the Millennium Earl's once more redownloaded ark.

Lenalee was the first to come aside from Leverrie, she didn't want to let Allen escape; because somewhere in her heart she knew she loved him. So in the end, in order to escape he and Jasdero had to decapitate Lenalee. Allen felt very digusted with himself because he and Jasdero killed Lenalee. So then Lenalee's Innocence puntured his wound that Kanda inflicted him while fighting Kanda and Alma Karma, Jasdero destroyed it for the inconvenience it caused them.

From the hatred of Innocence after being stabbed by Innocence the noah from within Allen awoke and Crown Clown also evolved. It became a much more dangerous weapon than before . From time to time it would take over his consciousness, and bring forth the noah that called himself "Neah".

After they had escaped, the Black Order had paid tremendous amounts of money to find the exact location of the heretic, Allen and the noahs that are guarding him.

Once the Black Order found the location, Edo Japan; they set up new exorcists like Timonthy and Chaoji for defending the order while Kanda, Lavi, Miranda, Socaro, Cross, Kloud, bookman, and Marie went to Edo.

What they found there wasn't what they had expected...

There they were surrounded by at least a hundred of Akumas they never seen before. They looked exactly like a regular human being, but they are all cursed with the star, just like Allen's left eye. Just what is going on in Japan? Why is it so corrupted.

Then the ground gave out to reveal a ravine, Miranda had to use time recovery to keep them from being scrambled eggs. Just right after that Kanda thought he had seen Crown Clown in the debris that the erosion had caused. But it wasn't Allen who was there it was Road Kamelot the ninth discipline.

She had called out her noah, dream and entraped each and every of the exorcists the inside different chambers. And each of them and a noah, Allen or "Neah" was in the one with Cross he had destroyed his master; while then the noahs killed the exorcists and had their Innocence deprived of them.

Then road had released them from the chambers to have the level 5 akumas clean out the exorcist's corpses. The only surviving exorcist was Kanda, so the noahs imprisond him in the dark ark. The order knew nothing of what had happened in Edo, Japan. So they continued to find new exorcist but when they had found the first one; the Holy War had finally started. The new exorcist was Allen...


End file.
